We finally meet
by Fioleefan
Summary: Gumball mistakenly adds teleporter fluid to shards of magical ice and opens a rip in the dimensional plain. This is just a fluff of what happens when the guys from Ooo and Aaa meet.
1. Chapter 1

**.We finally meet. **(Before beginning, I would like to say, this story is COMPLETELY separated from my previous Adventure time fics...)

It was a regular day, sunny and bright. Fionna and Cake had recently destroyed the Ice queen's tiara, so they knew she wasn't going to be stealing Princes for a while. It was boring and nothing was going on.

"Hey Cake want to go visit Marshall?" Fionna's voice was monotone and the expression on her face did not betray her emotions, she was bored. Cake had the same expression on her face, recently she had ended her relationship with Lord Monochromicorn and although both are still good friends, they respected the rule of space. "Sure." Cake's voice also hinted to her boredom. After taking their time to reach the vampire's cave-house, they knocked. The Vampire boy, who seemed to be bored as well, answered them instantly. "Hey, Marshall what's up dude? Cake and I are kinda bored. You wanna do something?" Marshall nodded "Sure. Let me grab my umbrella."

They exited Marshall's home and began to walk nowhere. The two teens and the cat wondered restlessly what to do. "Wanna go see what Gummy boy is up to?" Marshall offered. "Well it's not like were doing anything anyway…" Cake muttered, and they set of to the Candy Kingdome.

It was raining outside and Finn and Jake were bored out of their minds. Jake had broken up with Lady Rainicorn and the two were still close friends but decided to give each other some space, which meant that Jake had more time to spend with Finn. "The Ice King never goes out in the rain. He stays home and plays with Gunter… I am so bored dude. I actually wish he'd kidnap a princess" Finn slumped lower on the couch. "Its cool man, we can find something to do. Let's go to Marceline's. The rain clouds are blocking the sun, she can come out." Finn nodded and got up before Jake regretted going to Marceline's since Jake is usually afraid of her. The two adventurers walked in the rain. When they reached the Vampire Queen's house, they saw she was very much bored as well. "Urrgh… There is nothing to do in Ooo today!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline laughed at the outburst. "Let's go to Bonnibel's maybe she is doing something fun." Marceline offered. Finn realized his friends must be really bored if they are offering each other's company. Marceline grabbed her yellow umbrella. "Marce it raining, the sun isn't out." Finn heard her chuckle "It's raining Finn. The sun may not be out but I still don't wanna get wet" She smirked as they made their way to Bubblegum's castle.

"Hello Peppermint Maid. Where's Gumball?" Cake asked the stripped candy maid that had taken care of Gumball most of his life. "Hello young Fionna and Cake. Welcome as well Vampire King Marshall Lee. He is in his lab. I'll let Prince Gumball know of your arrival." The maid hurried her self in the direction of Gumball's lab. After a few minutes they heard fast paced foots steps around the corner. "Hello" Gumball exclaimed extremely happy to see his friends. "A little hyper aren't we Bubba?" Marshall smirked. "Quite." Gumball retorted surprising Marshall. "I have just made an extreme discovery and you will never believe it," He continued. "Follow me." Gumball began walking in the direction of his lab and the rest of the group followed a bit bewildered at their pink friend. They entered a yellow and white (with pink) room filled with test tubes and other sciences stuff. He pointed to where a large mirror-like frame about as tall as Marshall Lee was by the wall. The frame looked like a door to an even pinker part of a lab. "So you had an extra room built. What's so exiting about that?" Marshall scratched the back of his head. Gumball shook his head. "Peppermint Maid had forgotten Fionna broke the Ice Queen's tiara here the other day, so she did not clean up the shards. When I was experimenting on the liquid for my teleporter, I tripped over one and the liquid fell all over the floor. The shards and the hot liquid mixed, and it formed a mirror like plate. I was amazed at the combination and wanted to study it so I put it on the frame it now rests in." He saw his friends looked quite bored. "Does this story have an end?" Marshall grunted. "OH, yes and a very interesting one" Gumball grinned and continued "The plate was showing this ripple in it. It was like a scratch. After countless hours of experimenting and tinkering, I found a way to make the scratch bigger. And now look at it." He said with a grin. "So?" Marshall rolled his eyes. Gumball laughed, "Touch it." Gumball dared. "What?" Marshall seemed confused. "Touch it" Gumball dared. Marshall sighed and decided to humor the prince. He lightly touched the surface to see it jiggle. "What the?" Marshall, Cake, and Fionna asked at the same time. "And that's only the beginning." Gumball said with a wicked grin.

Arriving at Bubblegum's castle, the two teens and the dog were greeted by a grinning Bubblegum. "Thank Glob you're here. I was going to send for you. You'll never guess what happened!" She exclaimed her eyes shinning and her grin still there. She led the group to her lab. Upon entering her lab, she pointed excitedly to a door-like frame that showed a yellow with white and pink room. "So you had an extra room built. What's so exiting about that?" Marceline asked confused. Bubblegum shook her head and laughed, "Well, a couple of nights ago I was working in my lab when that door just magically appeared." She saw the puzzled look the group was giving her. "My curiosity got the best of me and I tapped it. It jiggled like jelly. I put a finger through and it went right through! I don't know what came over me but I wrote a letter. It said 'Is anybody there?' and I waited. I was about to give up getting a reply when a note came through. It said 'Are you in there?' I squealed for joy and the person and I have been communicating. We have compared scientific notes and notes comparing our worlds. His is similar to ours!" The group look at Bubblegum as if she was crazy. "Did you go through?" Marceline asked quite serious. "Well, no. We don't know how it might affect anything and we don't know how long it will stay open. We assumed he formed it with shards of magical ice and teleporter fluid. It opened a portal between his dimension and ours. It could be completely unstable." Marceline shrugged "Then I guess we investigate while we can" Bubblegum's grin dropped "You want to go in?" Marceline nodded. Bubblegum though for a second and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She wrote, "Bubba, My friend Marceline is going to attempt to cross. Are your preparations ready?" She folded the note neatly and tossed it into the mirror-like door.

Gumball explained about the girl he corresponded with, and how their worlds seemed similar, when a note came through the mirror-like door. "Bonnibel" He grinned and picked up the note. The grin faded and he took a pen. He wrote on the back of the note. "Yes. Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake are here" He put the note back into the mirror-like door. He looked up to see the bewilderment in his friends faces and he just grinned.

She saw the note fall back to the ground and Marceline's mouth just hung open as she read the note and held it up for Finn and Jake to see. "Marceline, whenever you're ready." She sighed with a weak smile. Before Marceline could take a step Finn asked Bubblegum "Who's Marshall Lee and Fionna? Who's Cake?" Bubblegum looked up at Finn and Jake. She then turned to face Marceline "You'll see." Then she nodded for Marceline to continue. Without fear, the vampire queen walked up to the mirror-like door and stuck out a hand. She entered slowly until she was gone. Finn gasped and looked at Jake who did the same. They looked at Bubblegum's weak worried smile and feared for Marceline.

The group gawked as they saw a gray-ish pale arm come through the mirror-like door and then a body. Out came a girl, with long black hair, it was so long she could step on it! She was floating like Marshall. She was wearing a gray tank top, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. She was holding a red Axe-bass that looked just like Marshall's. When she saw them, her eyes went wide. "Whoa!" Was all she could say. "Marceline?" She heard the pink boy ask. "That's my name. Marceline the Vampire Queen and don't wear it out." She smiled her confidence returning. As soon as she said 'Vampire Queen', everyone looked at Marshall. "Vampire Queen?" He asked as he floated up to her, his Axe-bass in hand, and stared. She stared back. "Marceline, this is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." She heard the pink boy refer to her again. "Vampire King?" She repeated in form of a question and he nodded. She looked down to see the boy's bass. "You have an exact copy of my bass." She mumbled and he raised it up. They looked into each other's eyes. Marceline stuck out her hand and Marshall took it, they jumped as both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through them. She then looked past his shoulder to Fionna and Cake. "Whoa" She said again. "You guys look just like Finn and Jake" She grinned. "Finn?" Fionna asked "Jake?" Cake turned to Marceline equally confused. She turned to Gumball "You must be Bubba… You look like Bonnibel." He grinned. She turned back to Marshall Lee. "This is weird." He mumbled. "Tell me about it" Marceline mumbled back with a grin. Before anyone knew what was going on the heard someone fall to the ground next to the mirror-like door. "Owwh, Jake I told you one at a time." Finn complained. "Uhhh, bro." He looked up to see what Jake was looking at. He quickly stood and looked directly at the human girl and the cat next to her. "Is she a human?" Finn pointed directly at Fionna. The way Finn exclaimed it, it sounded more as a statement than a question. Fionna nodded. Finn and Jake's eyes went wide as they registered everything and just as they were going to ask questions, Princess Bubblegum walked in through the mirror-like door, with all poise of a princess. "Hello Bubba" She smiled and looked at her new friend, who grinned back.

**And suddenly just like that, they weren't bored anymore. :D **

Annoying Authors note :D

Yay! I'm and author

This is the beginning of a new story… I know I just finished one but its like Adventure time is ALWAYS on my mind… I got an obsession… I probably need professional help.

Nevertheless, as long as you bear with me, then I'll keep writing. It would also be nice to hear those nice reviews more.

#ADVENTURETIMEALLDAY

Add me on facebook :D Naww... Jokes... Maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"It is nice to finally meet you" Gumball bowed and Bubblegum, giggled. She ran up to him and they hugged. They enjoyed the pleasure of triumphant laugher before hearing Cake and Jake break out into the primitive competition between cat and dog. "What do you mean staring at her body? Finn is just surprised to see another human!" Jake exclaimed his once gold-yellow face now red in anger. "He doesn't need to be looking her all over to see she's human" Cake shot back equally enraged. Right near them Finn and Fionna were having a stare down. "I am not one those girly princess you protect okay, ill kick you butt!" Fionna screamed. "I never called you girly, all I said was it was funny your sword was pink, it looks girly." In addition, of course on the other side of the room, there was the Vampire king and the Vampire queen arguing over who they put money on if a fight broke out between Finn and Fionna or Jake and Cake, which was obvious would any minute. Bubblegum looked at Gumball and both sighed. "Hey! Finn, Jake, and Marceline!" Bubblegum yelled. "Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!" Gumball yelled after Bubblegum. When everyone had turned to them Bubblegum began to speak "Guys, this is not something to be fighting about. Jake, I know you're mature enough to resist the temptation of playing the old, dog hate cat game." "And so are you Cake" Gumball broke in. "Fionna, I think you must understand, where we come from there are no humans and Finn is just feeling overwhelmed to see another. He didn't mean any harm." "Fionna I think you can relate" Again broke in Gumball. "Marshall Lee and Marceline." Both heads jerked up to see the serious look on the pink princess "Look Bonnie we can play nice, Kay?" Marceline smiled, her fangs showing. "Yeah, what Queenly here said, kayy Gum wads?" Marceline snickered "Gum wad?" Gumball rolled his eyes. "Marshall Lee doesn't like calling me by my name. He always has some type of nickname for me. Gum wad is by far the most degrading." Marshall rolled his eyes "Dude, I think calling you Bubba is degrading enough." This time everyone chuckled, except Gumball who blushed and looked at Bubblegum. She was trying not to laugh but her attempt just made her look silly, and he began to laugh as well.

"So… What do we do now?" Marceline was the first to address the whole group. She turned her face around the now painfully silent room. Finn and Fionna had been talking to each other about they're adventures all night, and right now where sitting silently next to each other. "A little two close for comfort" thought Marshall Lee with a smirk. Bubba and Bonnibel were in working in the lab and had been giggling all night at their stories of the Ice king and Ice queen. Cake and Jake, had been arguing over little things, avoiding getting loud so they wouldn't receive dirty looks from either Prince or Princess, and although they were arguing Marceline could pick up little hints of flirtation in their comments. As for Marshall Lee and Marceline, they were floating in thin air and their conversation skipped from their adventuring over Aaa and Ooo, to their father and mother to Ash and Ashley, before ending at an argument over who can play their Axe-bass better. The two pink royals looked at each other and both placed their hands under their chins, in thought. Finally the looked at each other and grinned. As if being able to read each other's minds both shrugged at the same time.

The two adventurers had been deep in conversation when Marshall broke in and teased them about their proximity, which in turn made the boy inch away blushing. Marceline joined the teasing and both vampire teens floated away with the humans simultaneously sticking their tongues out.

Finn had not been able to stop looking at the human girl. He had noticed the others but the human made him forget about everything else. For Glob's sake, she was a human like him! After all this time he had lost all hope of finding another human, well there was Susan Strong but he wasn't sure what she was. The girl, Fionna, was not only beautiful but also funny and a great sense of adventure. He found himself staring at her lips as they moved and even wishing he could kiss them. Through and through, he had fun talking to her and even enjoyed the heated discussion over whose pet/sibling was better.

She was awestruck to see the human boy. Sure she was really amazed at everyone that came through the door-like frame but the human boy was they one she could not stop staring at. She thought she was the last human and was pleasantly shocked to see another. Although he really upset her with his comment over her pink sword, I mean sure he said 'it was funny how her sword was pink because she was a girl' but she had been getting enough sexism from the princes' hurt egos when she saved them. When they sat down to talk, she was enjoying his company and enjoyed his sense of humor. He was adventurous and she liked that. In addition, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, when Marshall and Marceline teased her and Finn about sitting too close (which made him move a little farther away), he was cute. She could also tell he was enjoying their argument over whose sibling was better, and so was she.

When Marshall Lee had interrupted Fionna and Finn's conversation to tease them about how close they sat Marceline found herself actually jealous of the human girl. She realized she was attracted to the Vampire King. His charm and his stories intrigued her, although hers were extremely similar. He was a punk and a troublemaker and maybe it was the fact that she was those things herself that made him more normal to her. She was of course the troublemaker of Ooo and to find someone, other than that psycho Ash, which related to her and was interesting. I mean Finn could be bad, but when he wanted to be good, he would go over board. She also couldn't deny she was attracted to his looks. His hair was just perfectly tussled so it seemed he didn't care but it wasn't a mess either and the same pale skin that adorned her body. Maybe she liked him because he made her feel normal. She was surprised to hear him playing his Axe-bass and sing. He had a very musical voice and his bass playing was amazing! She loved his talent. He could say the same thing about her. He loved her long, mane like hair and the pale skin that unlike with his other friends, made him feel normal. He would stare at her and she would catch him, she would just blush and smile at him.

She was surprised her self to hear her voice "What's up with you and Fionna?" a small blush spread across her face. He smirked "Already fallen for me I see" She chuckled "Of course Marshy, You are just so charming and delicious." She meant it to sound as a joke although inside she was serious. He blushed. "Marshy?" He paused when she grinned "Well Marcy if you think so then I should tell you that you are seriously beautiful." He grinned back and looked down to the bass in his hands. She blushed and looked down as well. "Anyway, Fionna is like a sister to me. Is it like that between you and Finn?" She looked up to his hopeful face and smiled "Yeah." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled and without noticing, they both got just a little bit closer to the other.

Everyone had been talking and getting to know the other, except Jake and Cake. It seemed they would always say something wrong to the other and it would start a huge discussion. They both decide on staying silent as not to cause a scene. "This is boring," Jake mumbled. For no reason Cake just got irritated "Well if Aaa is so boring why don't you just back to your precious Ooo?" She glared and he glared back. "Hey sister all I said was I was bored, okay no need to get all upset here. Besides it's not like Ooo is any better right now." He mumbled the last part, but she got it. Her frown dropped and she sighed. "I am sorry. What's wrong?" He saw genuine concern in her face and sighed. "My girlfriend dumped me." Her eyes widen and he continued, "We have been growing apart due to her duties as Lady and I guess she'll probably want to marry a Rainicorn instead anyway." He sighed and sat back, oblivious to the gaping Cake. "Lady Rainicorn?" She absently mumbled. Jake looked up to see her shock "Yeah, do you know her?" Cake shook her head "No. it's just coincidental since me and Lord Monochromicorn broke up recently too." Jake raised an eyebrow. "A guy would actually want to date you?" He smirked and saw her tail frizz up. "HOW DARE YOU? I AM HERE TRYING TO BE NICE AND YOU BASH M-" Cake was muffled by Jake's palm. His fur on her lips sent a shiver down her spine and she immediately blushed. She tried to cover it up by feigning anger. In the mean time, Jake had been faking nonchalantness so Cake wouldn't realize the effect her lips had on him, even if it was just his hand. At that moment both cat and dog realized, they were attracted to the other. "Goody" Both thought as Cake rolled her eyes and Jake turned the other way.

The prince and the princess had forgotten about the others. Sure, they were in the same room and heard the music coming from the vampires, the exited chat from the humans and the arguing from the cat and dog, but the two pink royals were too concentrated on the other. They both had realized they had an emotional connection through their correspondence but as soon as they saw each other, the physical one started. As soon as he saw her long pink bubblegum hair and those small rosebuds like lips, he was attracted to her, as she was attracted to his him. The problem with this relationship was that both royals were that very thing royals. Royalty had spouses picked for them; they did not know how to go about asking the other to date. Therefore, they hid behind the wall of just friends. Another problem that the two royals didn't want to face was the fact that they were from different dimensions and didn't know how long they could be together until the portal closed. That was of course, the problem the whole group faced and dreaded although they chose to ignore it. Everyone acted as if they had all the time in the world, who knew maybe they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a regular day, the girls from Ooo and Aaa where at Princess Bubblegum's castle and the boys were at Gumball's. Each one of the pink royals was having a sleepover.

The girls, dressed in their pajamas, were watching, a movie, and eating snacks while chatting. Over the past couple of weeks, it had become a tradition for them to hang out and talk, as it had become for the boys. It did take Marshall Lee and Marceline a while to admit they enjoyed the activity as well. Princess Bubblegum was the first to admit her feelings. Marceline was teasing her about the amount of time she and Gumball spend together. "C'mon your Gumminess just admit you love him" Bubblegum was blushing wildly and Fionna and Cake were laughing at her attempt to act serious. "I guess not all of us have the same talent for nonchalant looks like Marcy and Marshy give when we tease them." Fionna teased and laughed louder when Marceline began to blush as well. "I already told, there is nothing going on between me and Marshall Lee" She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip. "Right" Cake teased and began to laugh with Fionna. "Anyway this isn't about me; it's about Gumball and Bonnibel here." She defended and pointed to the Princess with her thumb. "What? We can't tease you over your obvious crush on Marshall Lee but you can tease me over my friendship with Bubba?" Bubblegum asked obviously teasing Marceline. Marceline lay on Bubblegum's bed and folded her hands over her tummy. She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip "Ill admit it if you do." Fionna and Cake stopped laughing and sat upright. They looked from the vampire Queen to the pink Princess, expecting. "Alright" Bubblegum sighed. "I like Bubba as more than my friend… I just don't know how to go about talking to him about such things." Marceline sat up "You know Bonnibel, for a genius, you're pretty stupid." Marceline grinned and Bubblegum just rolled her eyes. She knew not to take Marceline seriously. "Well, Ms. Vampire queen, ready to admit your love for the Vampire king?" Bubblegum teased and all the girls in her room broke out laughing at Marceline's blush stained face. Marceline flopped back on the bed and grabbed a pillow. She pulled the pillow over her head "Alright. I love Marshall Lee" Her muffled voice was almost unheard but all three girls broke out in grins. When she took the pillow off her head, she saw Fionna's smug grin. "What the hell are you grinning at? We all know you like Finn" Marceline teased. Now it was Fionna's turn to blush. With her bunny hat on, and her face tomato red, she was quite a sight. "What?" Her voice sound like a whisper. She stared at the two girls and the cat. "I- I don't like Finn." She blushed harder. "C'mon baby, don't think you can fool me. I know you like him." Fionna glared at Cake and stuck her tongue out. "Baby, just admit it." Cake continued as the two older royals grinned at Fionna. After a while of coaxing Fionna sighed "Alright. I like-like Finn." She looked down. "Well that's three confessions" Grinned Marceline and looked at Bubblegum. When Cake looked at the older royals, she knew what their wicked grins meant. "No, no, no. I do not like that mutt." She narrowed her eyes and held her nose high. "Cake don't pretend now." She looked up to Bubblegum's implying eyes and shook her head "I am not pretending. I do not even like him as a friend. The only reason we talk is because we were both dumped and our sibling like each other." She winked at Fionna who blushed. "Finn likes me back?" She whispered. "Does he like you back? Do you need to ask baby? I can't believe you girls haven't noticed that they all like you back. Like seriously Marceline, Marshall is goo-goo over you and Princess, Gumball is in love with you." She looked at the three girls blushing and smirked. "What about you and Jake?" Fionna broke the silence. Cake sighed "Just barely friends" She smiled weakly and the other girls decided to stray from the subject although "He likes me back" was racing through their minds, and with out knowing a similar situation happened in Gumball's room.

The next morning everyone was at Gumball's castle for brunch. Hellos were passed all around, but quickly an uncomfortable silence over took them all. "How did you sleep?" Gumball asked, looking directly at Bubblegum. She blushed softly "We actually did more talking than sleeping" She joked and the girls smiled. "So did we" broke in Marshall Lee. The tension in the room hovered above them heavily. "Fionna, baby why don't you show Finn those moves you learned when fighting the Lynch?" Cake edged Fionna closer to Finn. "Yeah, brother why don't you and Fionna have a practice fight?" Jake edged Finn closer to Fionna. Cake and Jake, being the ultimate best friends, wanted the teens to just get together already. Both humans blushed at their proximity but quickly nodded. "C'mon guys lets go see Fionna get her butt kicked." Marshall Lee teased. "Please, you wish. Fionna would win any day" Marceline retorted. "I got respect for Fi, I do but Finn is hardcore, he'll win" Marshall replied, "C'mon, honey, Fionna is way better. Girls are just naturally better." Marceline laughed. "Honey?" Marshall stopped. She turned and saw him bite his lip. She smirked "What? No one has ever called you honey before." He laughed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards Gumball's ballroom, where the practice fight would take place, and he could have sworn he felt her squeeze his hand. He turned back to see her looking down at their joined hands and blushing.

Gumball and Bubblegum where the last to arrive at the ballroom, since they took their time. On the way to the ballroom Gumball had offered his hand and they walked hand in hand and giggling at Cake and Jake arguing a few feet in front of them. They saw the vampire king pulling the queen by the hand and rushing after Finn and Fionna who where running as well. Not counting Cake and Jake, they were all smiling.

Once in the ballroom the others sat on the sidelines while they watched Finn and Fionna. Both had removed their backpacks and had their swords in hand. "C'mon, bunny!" Fionna turned to see Marceline cheering and smiled at her friend's efforts. "No! C'mon Finn!" Marshall Lee cheered.

Finn was the first to attack. He ran to her and swung his sword. She jumped high and he missed. She landed on her feet and swung her pink crystal sword, Finn jumped back in time and she missed him by a few centimeters. An amused grin crossed Finn's face "Is that all you got?" She charged at him and slashed her sword down, as he rolled away causing Fionna's blade to barely miss "not by along shot" she mused, with a grin. Cake and Jake joined in the cheering and even the pink royals began to cheer, although their cheers weren't towards one in particular. They would say "Good shot" and things of that nature.

The girl slashed at him again but Finn blocked it with his own sword. This went on for a while. Each striking only to be blocked by the other. Finally, Fionna cart wheeled over Finn's head and kicked the back of it, finally making contact. This caused the crowed to go wild. "OWW!" Finn turned and gripped his sword tighter "Sorry" She yelled back with a grin. They ran up to each other again and their swords crashed, with a loud metallic clank. They pushed on each other with all the strength they could muster, while grinning wildly and looking into each other's eyes. The two pushed back seemingly out of breath. They stared at each other and suddenly Fionna charged at him. He stuck his leg out and tripped her causing her to hit the ground. "That's for hitting my head!" Finn eagerly yelled at the grinning girl. Again, she charged at him this time to front flip over him and turn him to face her. Then tip of her sword was at his throat. "I guess I win" Fionna said huskily. A smile broke out on his face as he swept the girls legs from under her. She fell back dropping her sword next to her and before she could reach it, Finn's sword tip was under her chin. He smirked. She giggled as she looked up and kicked the sword out of his hand. It landed behind him with a clank and she lunged at him. They wrestled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand, but very much giggling while doing so. While the two humans wrestled, the crowd laughed at the attempts of the younger teens. Finally, they stopped out of breath; Fionna was on top of Finn and had pinned him down. "I win" She grinned wickedly. On the side of the room, the girls broke out in cheers. "I told you so!" Yelled Marceline as Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. Fionna smiled cutely and looked into Finn's eyes when she suddenly felt Finn's sweet lips brush up against hers. She widened her eyes and looked at him. Her shock was only momentary as seconds later she returned the kiss with closed eyes. Both humans pulled back simultaneously and got up with blush-stained faces. They turned to face the smiles of the two pink royals, who were holding hands and the grins of the vampire royals. Jake and Cake were both smirking. "About time" Both said simultaneously looking at the blushing humans.

"What now?" Fionna whispered to Finn, who held her hand "I don't know," He whispered back. She kissed his cheek and he squeezed her hand. "A-are you my g-girlfriend now?" Finn stuttered out looking into her blue eyes. "Yes." She grinned and threw her arms over his neck. Again, they kissed with the cheers of their friends in the background. The two adventurers walked hand in hand towards their friends. "One couple down, two to go" Cake whisper to Jake and saw him nod with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again, the uncomfortable silence threatened to take over took the group. Thinking quickly Cake spoke "Hey, Marceline weren't you writing a song last night?" Marceline blushed "Yeah… but its not done" She looked down "That is coincidental" Thought Gumball aloud. "What do you mean?" Asked Bubblegum. "Marshall Lee was writing one as well." He nodded towards a blushing Marshall. "It's not finished either," He mumbled. "Why don't you guys work together on it?" Cake offered, with a knowing smirk the same knowing smirk Jake had. "Umm… It has a... Not..." Marshall stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. Marceline raised an eyebrow "The charming vampire king is at loss for words?" She teased. "Shut up." He stuck his tongue out.

The group began to walk towards the lab when peppermint maid told Gumball of his visitor. "Go ahead Bubba. Finn, Jake, and I have to return to Ooo. They must check on the princesses and I must attend my princess duties." He smiled. "I am sure its just Lord Monochromicorn. I haven't seen him in awhile and he is my best friend." Moreover, as if written in stone, Lord Monochromicorn appeared. He stomped his foot in hello. Cake cringed at the sight and turned to face away. Jake saw her response and narrowed his eyes at Lord M. "Is that your ex-?" He asked with hostility in his voice. He was loud enough that everyone heard and of course, it got awkward. Cake looked up at Jake and nodded. "He looks a lot like Lady Rainicorn." Princess Bubblegum offered. "Oh Glob, he does." Finn replied with a smile, his hand still attached to Fionna.

Everyone soon forgot about the blushing vampire queen and king, as they sat into conversation with Lord Monochromicorn and responded to Jake's obvious jealousy. "So, do want to umm… work together?" He asked looking down. She blushed and nodded. "I gotta warn you though… My song is…" She trailed off. "Emotional?" He offered nonchalantness on his face "How did you know?" He grabbed his Axe-bass tighter "I just guessed… So is mine." They turned their attention back to an angry Jake yelling at Lord M.

Lord Monochromicorn was making assumptions of Cake smutting it up with Jake and that he was so glad that they had broken up. These statements of course were out of jealousy, and only Gumball, Bubblegum, and Cake could understand, but they still hurt Cake. She turned away with a tear in her eye and was surprised (everyone was) that Jake could understand Lord Monochromicorn. "Yo, dude, that's not cool. Take it back" He stood in front of Cake and spoke calmly. They had a stare down as Gumball tried to be the peacemaker of the group. Lord M just rolled his eyes and said 'Just because she can stretch it out or make it tighter doesn't mean she's the perfect catch' Gumball gasped and glared at Lord M for his indecent comment. The rest of the group was quiet because each didn't know what the Lord said. "Please Lord Monochromicorn, lets not-" He was cut off by Jake stretching into his gut grinder size and reaching for Lord M. The shocked Lord didn't have enough time to respond to this and was grabbed by the large gold-yellow hand. Jake literally threw him out through the window and if it wasn't for Cake stretching as big as he was to stop him, he might have gone after him and kept attacking.

Finn and Fionna helped Cake, take Jake to the lab and back to Ooo. Bubblegum waved goodbye to Gumball as he hurried with nurse pound cake to help Lord M. The two vampire royals were trying to contain their laughs, and after being left alone in the hallway, they let them out. "And he says he doesn't like her!" Marshall broke out. Without realizing it, both royals had been floating closer to the other and when they opened their eyes, they saw the other's staring back an inch away. "Umm…" Marshall Lee stuttered out his face blush-stained. Marceline smiled and tilted her head a bit. He was sure she was going to kiss her so he did the same and then she hissed at him causing him, by the shock, to jump back. He frowned and she smirked. Not before long, both were laughing and heading to Marshall Lee's house. "You wanted to kiss me" Marceline teased yet turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. Marshall blushed and stuck his tongue out. "Shut up"

"What was that all about?" Finn asked Jake as they walked to their tree house. Fionna and Cake were a bit far behind. This wasn't the first time the two girls visited, but it was the first time it was just them. Usually the whole group was there, now it was just Jake, Cake, Fionna, and Finn. "What was what brother?" Jake feigned nonchalantness. Finn frowned "Don't play dumb with me man. What happened with you at the castle?" Jake looked up to see Finn's confused yet angry face. "I don't know man… I just lost it. He was saying all these nasty things about Cake and it upset me…" He trailed off and saw Finn's smug grin. Before Finn could speak, Jake said, "She is Fionna's sister. I couldn't let my brother's sister in law be trashed talked." He laughed nervously and sped up his walking. "Sure that's why you did it" Finn called out to him, with a sly grin. He turned and winked at Fionna. The two humans raced to the tree house passing the dog. After stopping to wait for Cake, Jake spoke "Are you mad at me?" Cake tilted her head and smiled "No. It was stupid, but thanks." Jake blushed and Cake smiled. She hooked her arm on his and they walked slowly after the two humans. "What I don't understand is why you would defend a girl you don't like." Cake turned to Jake. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came. He looked into Cake's eyes and then looked to the ground "Maybe I don't not like you… Besides, what he was saying wasn't cool." Cake nodded "I don't know what came over him… He isn't like that." She heard Jake chuckle and looked at him "What's so funny?" She was confused "Finn just beat Fionna to the tree house" Cake jerked her head to see Finn running, with a smug grin, to avoid an amused Fionna's crystal sword attacks. "Those two are two of a kind." Cake giggled "Just like us" Jake responded and she turned her head to see him staring at her. "I guess so" She responded with a smile. Absently both cat and dog unhooked each other's arms and their hands met.

Princess Bubblegum couldn't take it any longer. She ran into to mirror-like door and right into Prince Gumball. "Oh I am so sorry Bubba… I-" she was cut off by the Prince's hand "My apologies, I was just coming to see you and didn't realize you were coming." Both royals giggled at the coincidence. "What is it that you wanted?" Bubblegum asked a bit uneasy "Well… Umm… I was thinking about something Marshall Lee and I discussed. See well he admitted his feelings for Marceline and he told me... well… um... see I… Glob, this is hard... I- I… Princess-" Her laugh stopped him. She leaned in and kissed him. The two pink royals pulled back to see the others eyes. "That was easy" Bubblegum responded huskily, Gumball blushed and was dragged through the mirror-like door into Bubblegum's castle by the pink princess.

Back in Aaa, the vampire king and queen where at the king's cave-house. "Sweet place. Kinda looks like mine." She said as she looked around. Neither she nor the group had ever been at Marshall's just as neither had he been at Marceline's home. "Thanks" he retorted throwing her an apple. He set out a couple of strawberries on a plate and headed towards his couch. He floated over the couch and began to strum his Axe-bass. Marceline sucked the color of the apple and put the gray thing on the table. She floated towards him and hovered next to Marshall in the same position, he was. Her Axe-bass rested on the couch and she grabbed a couple of strawberries. He looked up to see red colored fluid leaking out the corners of Marceline's mouth. He licked his lips absently. His eyes trailed down her figure, ample chest and narrowing hips. He trailed back up to see her looking at him, eyebrow raised. "See something you like?" She teased, "Yeah, I do." His tone serious "I think Aaa's strawberries are too juicy for you." He teased closing his eyes and continuing to strum his Axe-bass. She rolled her eyes "Hardly" She reached down and picked up her bass and joined him in strumming, matching each note perfectly. "Not bad at catching up." He smirked, with eyes still closed. Upon receiving no response, he opened his eyes to see she was gone. "Marcy?" He called out. Again no response. He put his Axe-bass on the couch next to hers. Suddenly he felt arms wrapping up behind him "Boo!" she yelled. She turned him to see nonchalantness plastered on his face. "You didn't scare me." She pouted, "Vampire King can't be scared?" She asked in the tone a 5-yeard old might use. He shook his head. She turned to float to the couch when he grabbed her by the arm. The force of his tug yanked her right in front of him. She blushed and so did he. Without waiting another second, his lips were on hers. In les than milliseconds, the kiss was being returned. When he pulled back, he saw the small blush across her cheeks and smiled "About my song…" He trailed off with a hand behind his head and a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gumball & Bubblegum sent out messengers to say : "The portal has gotten 1 inch smaller."

"Lets just change the chord progression from A, C, D to G, E, F" Marshall began. "…And then the E to A." Marceline continued. "Perfect" Marshall contributed looking up at his queen. "Our song is ready" She continued and looked up to meet his eyes. "Marcy, how long do you think we have?" He asked lowly with uncharacteristic sadness. "Until the door closes, I mean?" Marceline cupped his cheek in an uncharacteristic tender gesture "I don't know" She replied sadly before he rushed her into a hug.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Gumball looked up at the yellow ceiling of Bubblegum's room from the spot on her bed. He looked down to the pink girl in his arms and sighed sadly. "How much longer do you think we have?" Bubblegum looked up sadly and smiled weakly "I don't know" She rested her head on his shoulder and a small smile formed as the puffy shirtsleeve rubbed against her cheek.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Hey Finn" Fionna started, putting her sword on the soft green grass. Finn, who had been staring in the direction of the ice kingdom turned to face his girlfriend "Yes Fi" He, responded with a smile. "You have been talking to Marshall too much." She pointed out. Finn laughed at her "Marshall is awesome and I like calling you Fi." She rolled her eyes. "What did you wanna say?" He asked putting his sword down and inching closer to her. Fionna bit her lip and plucked a few blades of grass "How much time do you think we have left, together?" She looked up to see Finn turn the other way. "I don't know." He whispered slowly. Fionna grabbed his hands and squeezed it. "Where's Cake and Jake?" He asked turning back to his girlfriend she only shrugged.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"So, do you think this will work?" Cake asked quietly.

"I hope so" Jake replied

"And you don't think this will back fire?"

"Don't jinx it woman!"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" Caked yelled angrily.

"I am sorry." Jake started "I am already nervous and you're really aren't making it better."

Cake sighed, "I am sorry too. I just have a bad feeling about this." Cake said nervously.

"So do I, but for Finn and Fionna. For Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum. For Marshall Lee and Marceline… and us" He paused and held her hand, which caused her to blush "We have to try"

Cake only nodded and they slowly walked in through the icy door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here? And with that mutt?" The ice queen sneered at Cake.

"Shut up ice queen. We need you to go somewhere with us" Cake spoke

"I thought you said I was grounded" The ice queen teased.

"Do you want a husband or what?" Cake frowned

"A what?" the ice queen's eyebrows shot up and then a grin covered her face "YES! Which prince will you let me have?" She asked excited.

"Not a prince. A king" Jake commented

The Ice queen furrowed her eyebrows "I thought the tom-boy liked the vampire king." She stated confused

"We're not talking about Marshall" Cake

"Good cause he's dangerous anyway."

"I know he is but Fionna just doesn't listen I told that girl not to befriend hi-"

"Urmm-humm" Jake cleared his throat

"Marshall is cool… just like Marceline… That's beside the point. Would you want old man prince?" Cake continued

The ice queen nodded "But I thought you were giving me a king?"

"Yes. The ice king" Jake responded

"Ice King" The ice queen repeated with a grin.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Prince Gumball?" Cake yelled as she walked down the stairs to Gumball's lab.

"He must be working with Bubblegum," Jake offered. Cake nodded and the guided the ice queen to the portal.

"SO my chunk of ice is in that room?" The ice queen asked huskily

"Uh… just follow us." Cake motioned and walked towards the opening.

Cake walked in and disappeared into Ooo.

"Go on" Jake nudged the queen.

"This wont hurt, right?" The queen asked doubtfully

"C'mon" Jake rushed and she walked through

"Man! This is pinker than prince Gumball!" She said while whistling.

"C'mon… get on." Cake stretched and carried the queen.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

'Wait here" Jake instructed the girls.

"Hey, this is my castle!" The queen exclaimed

"No it's the ice king's" Cake answered and nodded at Jake.

"Ice King?" Jake called out walking into the icy room.

"Oh, hey Jake. Here to hang out?" The ice king responded putting Günter down.

"Ice king, would you like some one to make your queen?"

The ice king's eyes widen and he nodded his head because the words couldn't form fast enough.

"Would you date old lady princess?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember I tried marrying her once and ended up marring you, ex-hubby"

"Yeah, well how about the ice queen?"

"Ice queen?"

Jake nodded in response.

"Cake, bring her in!" Jake called out.

After a few seconds, the ice queen burst running through the door. Her eyes lock with the ice king's and they just stare.

"We're have you been all my life?" They say at the same time.

Instantly the king and queen rush to make out

"Ewww" both dog and cat, say simultaneously.

After a couple of seconds, Cake and Jake separate them.

"Dude and Dudette" Jake begins

"You may do what ever you want… but please" Cake continued

"Please" Jake added

"Wait till we leave" Cake finished

"Then get out!" The queen yelled their way and turning to look amorously at the king.

"One thing" Said Jake who nudged Cake

"For bring you two together, we need some type of payment" Cake continued

Both royals stared at the animals in though

"They're right…anything in mind?" The king asked

"Your crowns." Jake responded

"WHAT!" the king jerked away from the queen.

"Please, save it. We know you can make new ones." Cake responded rolling her eyes

"How do you know that?" the king replied and the queen looked away

"How many times haven't we broken the ice queen's tiara?" Cake asked

The ice king stood silent and then just handed his crown to Jake and the queen handed her tiara to Cake. "The instructions to make more are encrypted on them. I know it by memory," The ice king said.

"Now let us be" The queen turned and kissed the ice kings cheeks trailing up to his bald head and returning to kiss his lips.

The cat and dog ran out the icy door grossed out.

"Step one get the Ice royals together so no more princess/prince napping and get their crowns, complete." Cake grinned

"Step two… brake the laws of physics." Jake responded

"Piece of Cake" She giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Jake and Cake finally showed up to the Aaa tree house, everyone had already gathered.

"Movie night!" Jake broke in through the door with a giggling Cake after him. Everyone stared in shock, no only where they laughing and joking together they weren't bummed out about the portal beginning to close.

"Why the long faces?" Jake asked as Cake sat next to him.

"Didn't my messengers get to you?" Bubblegum asked

"They were here when he read us the message." Fionna answered.

"Guys chill… its not that bad. You'll see each other again." Cake responded with a grin

"Just because you're happy not to see Jake anymore doesn't mean we will too!" Marshall Lee stated rising up angry. Marceline but her hand on his shoulder and he lowered back next to her. The dog and cat couldn't hold it any longer and broke out in laughs.

"Guess who we hooked up today?" Jake asked Finn

"What?" Both humans responded

"Ice queen and Ice king" Cake cried out between laughs. Amused smiles went around the room.

"And look what we got for our services" Jake pulled out the ice king's crown from his spider web pants pocket.

"Yea, lookie." Cake added pulling out the ice queen's tiara from her pocket.

Gumball and Bubblegum rose up with grins "Up for some experimenting?" He asked and she nodded in response, grins in place.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

BACK AT GUMBALL'S CASTLE

"Okay, we need to recreate the events that happened the night I created this portal" Gumball stated.

"How about instead of creating portal after portal, we just keep this one open?" Marshall pointed towards the now 2-inch smaller opening.

"That would mean more time spent… I think we are a little pressed for time," Bubblegum stated.

"But won't it hurt the space time whatever to just keep making portals?" Marceline asked

"Oww… my brain hurts!" Finn exclaimed.

"I wish there was a way for our universes to just merge!" Fionna cried, resting her head on her hands.

"Merge?" Gumball asked absently.

"You don't think…?" Bubblegum asked

"You don't?" Gumball bit his lip.

"What?" Marshall asked confused, his face was priceless and it caused Marceline to have to stiffen a giggle.

"Merging our worlds." Bubblegum answered. "It could be dangerous…"

"It would mean making Ooo and Aaa, one." Gumball replied

"So it would be Oaoaoa?" Finn asked and his joke caused the whole group to laugh

"I think it would be Aoaoaoa" Fionna responded challengingly

"Those two and their constant competition" Jake chuckled and Cake nodded

"Pshh, like you guys are any better!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Do you think we should do it?" Gumball asked directly at Bubblegum

"Would it be selfish if we don't ask other villages… this doesn't affect just us…" She began "It affects from Marshall and Marceline's underworld to Lady and Lord's crystal dimension…"

Just as Gumball was about to agree, a loud sucking sound stopped him. Every head turned to the door-like frame, which appeared to be shrinking. They stared wide-eyed as the portal shrunk, not one but, three inches more.

"Lets do it" Cake turned to the pink royals who solemnly nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Finn and Jake, you handle the outskirts of Ooo and the forests. Fionna and Cake you go with them." Gumball spoke and the human's and the animals nodded. They went off on their missions.

"Marshall Lee and Marceline, the underworlds of Aaa" Bubblegum spoke and the royals nodded, and then went off as well.

"Time for us to diplomatically handle this." Gumball stated hooking his arm in Bubblegum's.

"I have the meeting set up for now," She stated looking at her clipboard "I hope they agree"

"They have to" He smiled softly and they walked slowly to her tearoom.

When they arrived at Bubblegum's master tearoom, they stood in front of the big pink door. What would the other royals say?

Gumball looked down at the pink princess at that moment he swore to make his queen. He held her close in to an enveloping hug, before his lips met hers.

Bubblegum blushed "What was that for"

"Our Future" He replied with a smile and grabbed her hand as he turned the knob to the tearoom.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"What do you think they'll say when they see two of us?"

"If by they you mean my mother… I don't know" Marshall answered as they floated up to the riff gate to the nightosphere. Marceline stopped "Dude, I know how you'll mom will react… just like you know. Are you forgetting who I am?" he turned to face the vampire queen with hands at her hips and smirk on her face "I could never my sexy vampire queen" He pecked her cheek before pulling her into the nightosphere.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"ready?" Fionna asked Finn as they walked out the tree house door.

"Yeah. I packed enough noodles for spaghetti that'll last a month!" He exclaimed

"Are Cake and Jake still arguing about the name?" Fionna asked with a grin. Finn nodded with the same grin.

Cake and Jake came walking out the door with annoyed looks "I told you, it Aoaoaoa!" She cried

"You mean Oaoaoa!" Jake replied

"I swear you two are bi-polar" Finn laughed and Fionna joined him.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

As he turned the knob slowly, he heard her take in a sharp breath. He paused to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked holding her hand. Bubblegum shuffled nervously "What if they say no?" He smiled and embraced her. "We'll do it anyway" She grinned into his chest and they entered.

When they entered all the eyes of the royals of Ooo were on them. "Princess Bubblegum?" Strong Princess asked staring at Prince Gumball. "Dear Princesses, Queens, and Kings I am here to introduce you to Prince Gumball." The pink princess spoke. "Hello" Gumball bowed.

"OH MY LUMPS" LSP commented before the princesses rushed over all golly-eye to the Prince.

"Girls" Bubblegum glared and the princesses backed away, knowing he was off limits. "Prince" She motioned towards the blushing prince.

"Dear Royals of Ooo, I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdome in Aaa. We are a similar dimension. Princess Bubblegum and we have decided to ask of your permission to merge our worlds." He stated looking at each princess.

"It won't affect much. We did the math and all it will cause is for a population increase, in the opposite gender of which you are now." Bubblegum added.

"Are there princesses in your dimension, Prince Gumball?" Asked Ghost Princess

"Not many. Lots of Princes." He contributed and saw, as the smiles of the princesses became grins.

"So what do you say?" Asked Bubblegum

"We like lumping want it!" LSP yelled and the other royals nodded each eager to get their daughters a perfect husband.

"As soon as we hear from the other creatures of Ooo we will merge… we don't need the population of Aaa to say yes because we stipulate they will answer like you did." Gumball smiled. The princesses sighed at the thought of their perfect princes.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"This place is darker then Ooo's nightosphere." Marceline mumbled.

"My mother is… notorious for darkness." Marshall commented grimly.

"Marshall…" Marceline grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"What?"

"Don't what me, you know exactly what… I know exactly what you're feeling… I'm here for you" She flashed him a toothy smile and her fangs peered at him, causing him to lick his lips.

"You are so Sexy" He commented and it caused her to blush, but she punched him in the shoulder.

"Marshall Lee, to what do I owe this honor?" A sarcastic female voice sounded from the door to the left. "And you've brought a guest, how nice. Dinner"

"Mother, I am sure there's an important title in my name somewhere. I would a appreciate you using it" He smirked

"Of course! Vampire king." She teased

"Are you still mad, my powers exceed yours?" He smirked

"Look you little brat you are n-" She stormed into the room Marshall and Marceline had been sitting in. "A vampire girl? Another Ashley." She smirked "I thought that tom boy would be with you."

Marceline watched her uninterested. Marshall sighed, "Mother, Ashley was a wizard. Marceline is a vampire from another dimension. And Fionna can't come in the nightosphere, she's human remember?" He spoke annoyed as if she was expected to know this already.

"Another dimension?" She asked interested

"Yes. Were actually here to talk to you about that." Marceline spoke

"You are really pretty." She commented "…and familiar. You look… like… me when I was younger." She smiled. Marceline grinned

"What's so funny?" Marshall Lee asked confused

"That means my father looked like you when he was younger"

Marshall rolled his eyes.

"What did you want?" Marshall's mother asked amused by the teens

"The portal to my dimension is closing" she started and saw as the queen of evil actually seemed bummed, "We had our nerdy pink friends come up with a solution to merge our worlds…"

The queen tapped her lips thoughtfully "You mean that pink prince?"

"And his pinker equivalent" Marceline rolled her eyes

The queen smiled in amusement "Of course, you may do it. I actually like you. Unlike that Ashley girl... Ugh" She stuck her finger in her mouth to show her distaste.

Marceline laughed, "That means my father never liked Ash… I guess that's the point of why I dated him."

"Same with me and Ashley" Marshall grinned.

"My father… would you be okay with living in the same world as he?" Marceline asked actually concerned

"Vampire queen, don't forget who I am. I will tame your father" Her eyes shined ferociously and it caused Marceline to smile wildly "You know I wish you were my daughter. Instead of this trouble causing brat I have for a son" She laughed

"Thank you mother" He yelled out with a laugh pulling Marceline by the arm.

"I think I just made up with my mother," He laughed outside her castle.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Finn!" Fionna called out into the burning building.

They had gotten approval from all the villages they visited. The last village was the one of the wooden people. When they entered the town, fire wolves were attacking it. Finn and Fionna grinned at the opportunity to go adventuring together and Cake and Jake agreed it would look good to have four heroes instead of two and it would help get approval.

Fionna and Jake where pulling the wooden people out of the fire's way and Finn and Cake where attacking the fire wolves. When the last of the fire wolves ran off Finn ran to help Jake and Fionna. Cake stretched and so did Jake allowing more people out.

Jake and Cake ran out the village and Fionna turned looking for Finn. He was still in there somewhere but she couldn't see him. "In here!" She heard Finn call out.

She ran towards his voice. "Finn!" She called out into the burning building.

"In here!" he called out again

Fionna ran in front of a building fire everywhere. The entrance was blocked by fire and wooden debris. Fionna began to move it, ignoring the sharp pain of the fire.

"NO! Go and get Cake or Jake!"

"No time! The building will fall at any moment!"

"Jake, baby, I'm worried. There not back yet" cake stated as she put the rest of the wooden people down.

"Yeah… me too"

"Should we go see what's keeping them?" Cake asked turning to face Jake

"I think we got problems of our own" He spoke and pointed to the pack of fire wolves returning to attack.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Bubblegum grinned happily, "They said yes!"

Gumball smiled at his future queen "Was there any doubt?"

"Well P-Gummy, I think we actually agree on something" Marshall grinned at his friend.

Marceline smiled "And I am sure no one will go against the queen of evil… so were set unless Finn has anything bad to say."

"Speaking of which… where are Finn and them?" Marshall asked

"Well Ooo is big… and maybe they probably had a village say no, and Finn being as persistent as he is and Fionna as she is, are probably doing what ever they can to change their minds" Marceline grinned

"Those two are really two sides of the same coin" Bubblegum smiled happily.

A/A/N

Ummm… Either Finn or Fionna might not make it… I don't know…Undecided.

I've never killed anyone off… and they are adventurers so they are the most likely to die… Thinking… Maybe Finn… That'll cause a reason for Marshy to swoop in and take Fionna… Oh, my Fiolee fan-girl-dome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fionna back away!" Finn yelled at the human girl

"No! You're not dying. Not now!" Fionna yelled back wincing as the fire stung her hands.

"Why are these fire wolves so fiery?" Jake screamed out as he slapped a wolf away.

"And where are Finn and Fionna?" She yelled back

"I hope there not getting attacked too" Jake responded

"Hold them off!" Cake yelled as she stretched her body huge and carried the wooden villagers away.

After Cake was gone with the villagers, Jake stretched and began run away in huge step towards the fire kingdom. Then one by one, he began kicking the wolves in.

"Hey are you done?" He heard Cake's voice behind him. Jake nodded and both shrank back to their normal size. "Lets go see if they guys need help," Cake said as they ran as fast as they could to the village.

"Oh yes, I now this magical wood seller. Best in the dimension" The ice king, bragged

"My hubby knows it all" The ice queen grabbed his arm and tugged him into a kiss.

"Is that Fionna?" The ice king asked the queen

"Oh yeah. What's tom boy doing in a village on fire?"

The king shrugged "Should we help them?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Fionna please! Go!" Finn called out his face was almost visible thru the smoke.

Suddenly slush-ice covered the village, putting out the fire. Fionna used the opportunity to yank the remainder soaked charred pieces of wood out of the way. Finn stumbled out holding a bundle under his shirt. The boy collapsed and the small wooden bundle peered out of his shirt.

"Finn! YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR A CAT!" Fionna screamed amused but angry.

Finn smiled "Don't judge my heroic soul. You would have done the same." He responded from the ground.

Cake and Jake ran into the slush covered charred village and right into the ice king and queen.

"Ouch!" All four exclaimed at once.

"Finn!" Jake cried out and kneeled next to his besty.

"Fionna!" Cake ran to her sister and picked up the badly burnt hands.

"I'll be fine Cake… It's Finn who nearly died to save a cat."

At that all six laughed.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Okay now, they're just taking ridiculously long." Marshall slowly floated to the window.

"I am getting worried" Bubblegum added.

"They're fine… his is Finn and Fionna we are talking about" Marceline commented nonchalant but her eyes said it all… She was worried.

"Yeah. You're right Marceline. They're fine." Gumball reassured more to himself than to the others.

They shifted nervously as time passed.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Thanks for helping" Fionna told the king and queen.

"No problem." The king responded and looked at his queen

"Good-bye" The queen responded pulling the king away, back home to Gunter and Gina.

Cake and Jake carried the humans to Bubblegum's castle and Jake followed.

"Guys!" Marceline screamed when she saw them. Fionna's hands were burned from her fingertips to her elbows and Finn's legs and arms were badly burnt as well. He also had scratches on his belly from the wooden cat's branches.

"Fi…" Marshall looked at her shocked and instantly enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm fine Marshall" she smiled and looked at Finn. The pink princess and the vampire queen where putting him on Bubblegum's couch while Gumball brought medicine. "You really like him" Marshall smiled at her. "Yeah… as much as you like her" She looked at her not so new friend, Marceline. Marshall hugged her again and then brought to the spot next to Finn on the couch.

"I have the medicine… It's the one I made for Marshall, when he got caught in the sunlight." He motioned to the king

"Oh, Bubblegum made one of those for me" Marceline smiled

Cake and Marceline used their hands to slowly rub Fionna's burnt ones, while Jake did the same to Finn's legs. Marshall and Gumball helped hold him down while Bubblegum spread the rest on his arms.

The burns became lighter and they did not hurt any longer.

"They wont leave any scars but they will hurt for a while" Gumball closed the bottle and handed it back to Marshall Lee.

"How do you feel Finn?" Fionna asked gently

"Mathematical" Finn teased and she punched his shoulder

"Ouch!" Both exclaimed

Moreover, everyone started laughing.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"So when will this machine of yours to merge our world be completed?" Marceline asked as she stared at the door-like frame. It was now the size of a washing machine door.

"By today, we'll have it done." Bubblegum started "We have so much pressure from the princesses, their parents and time that I even have Finn and Fionna mixing chemicals" She stated concerned.

"They'll do fine" Marceline smiled

"You know Marcy, this is one of the only times I've seen you actually happy." Bubblegum turned and saw the queen blush

"Same to you Bonnie. And don't argue that you were happy. I know you were afraid of ending up with Finn, him being five years younger and all" She teased

"Marcy I think you know a little too much" Bubblegum grinned.

"Bonnibel, Bubba wanted me to give you this." Marshall came in through the doorway and smiled at the sight of his queen.

"My queen" He bowed to Marceline and she smirked "After this whole fiasco is over, I have a very important question to ask you" He grinned. Marceline blushed and nodded.

"DONE!" Bubblegum exclaimed claming the attentions of the older royals.

"So am I!" Exclaimed Bubba as he crossed the shrinking portal with a machine in his hands.

"Let's hurry and connect them." Bubblegum grinned

"Princess, we have your chemicals." Fionna ran through the door with a vile of a red liquid, followed by Finn holding a vile with blue liquid and then Cake and Jake with a yellow and Black colored liquid. They connected the machine and added the liquids.

"Ready?" Bubblegum asked and everyone nodded.

She placed the Machine on the doorway that was now the size of a computer screen. It was halfway in Aaa half way in Ooo. Gumball positioned the Ice queen's tiara and the Ice king's crown then turned it on.

The earth shook and the group huddled close. Colors distorted and changed randomly. They felt like they were being crushed until the shaking finally stopped. Just like that.

The portal closed completely closed and the machine was now gone.

"Did it work?" Finn asked. Fionna shrugged.

"Do you feel any different?" Jake asked. Cake shook her head.

"How about you?" Marceline asked Marshall Lee and he shook his head as well.

"I've been wrong before…" Bubblegum looked down, Gumball put his hand on her shoulder.

Cake slowly walked to the window to see if the earthquake had damaged anything. "Uh, Guys… You should see this" She stared wide eyed with a huge smile. The confused teens walked towards the cat and saw what she was referring to. The crowd of Princesses waiting outside the castle for their princes had doubled in size. The added populations were the princes from Aaa.

Grins ran across the room like wild fire. "Welcome to Aoaoao. Cake turned to her friends

"You mean Oaoaoa." Jake teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

"So what was that important question you wanted to ask me?" Marceline asked Marshall Lee as he trailed kisses down her neck. He smiled into her neck. "How do you feel about spending the rest of your immortal life with me?" She laughed in his ear and he pulled back to see her amused face "Are you asking me to marry you?" She was blushing with a grin. Marshall Lee blushed as well and grinned back "Yes" He pulled out a red ring that belonged to his mother. "Wasn't this on your mom's hand yesterday?" Marceline asked amused. "Did you take it?" She continued. "Naww. I told what I was gonna do and she gave it to me." The first and last straight answer he would ever give, luckily Marceline always knew what he was trying to say, maybe it helped that she was thinking the same thing. Marceline smiled "Does my father know?" "Uh-huh" Marshall returned to kissing her neck and few giggles escaped her lips.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Finn and Fionna had been living in the tree house together with Jake and Cake. They built an extra room that Fionna and Cake inhabited.

One day after coming home from adventuring Jake pulled Cake up the stairs to the boat overlooking all the kingdoms. "Cake… I know we argue all the time and I will always hate the smell of tuna in the morning, but I can honestly say I love you." Cake blushed "I love you too you mutt" She hugged him and he stroked her ears, which caused her to involuntarily purr. "Cake will you marry me?" Cake shot back from his arms and saw him pull out a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a small ring with a fish fossil on it. "Oh and this" Out of his other pocket he pulled out a bag of catnip. Her eyes went wide "Yes baby!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Did you hear that?" Fionna smiled at Finn

"What?"

"I think our siblings just got engaged." Fionna grinned and sat on the couch. She looked over to Beemo and his twin knitting.

"Fionna, do you like adventuring with me?" Fionna turned to Finn's embarrassed face

"Of course I do baby"

"Do you like being my girlfriend?"

"Totes"

"Would you marry me?"

Fionna's eyes widened in surprise "YES!" She exclaimed happily

Finn pulled out a blue crystal and plugged it on Fionna's sword, changing the color from pink to blue. "When Jake went to get Cake's engagement stuff, I got this for you" He smiled softly and fell back as they girl kissed him to the ground.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Prince Gumball had been working up the nerve for hours and finally decided to just do it. He had to ask Bonnibel to marry him. He wanted them to be more. He loved her, desired her, and wanted to show her badly.

He dashed down the hallway to his and her lab to see her working on something. He couldn't help but blurt out "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum I, Prince Bubba Gumball, have no idea how to do this. I want you to marry me because I love you. I hope you feel the same way"

Bubblegum looked up from her experiment and smiled "Took ya long enough" She ran towards her fiancée and kissed him.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

It was a crazy month in their dimension. Most princesses got married one after the other and the gang was invited to all the weddings. After their party obligations were complete, they had to organize their own weddings. Four and a half months later, Bubba and Bubblegum wed and became king and queen of the Candy Kingdome.

Six and three quarters of a months later, Jake and Cake wedded and moved in together into a house they built next to the tree house. Eight months later Marshall Lee and Marceline wedded, their wedding was by far the most fun. Bubblegum and Gumball's was all regal and lovey-dovey. Cake and Jake's was a casual only close friends and family. Even Jermaine showed up with his bride Jenny. The vampire King and Queen had a bash where a little bit of everything happened. It was a night to everyone would remember. Finn and Fionna wedded two months after the Vampires and their wedding was nighttime fun, for their vampire friends to be able to attend. Bubba walked Fionna down the aisle and Marceline actually cried (Marshall did too; he just wiped it before anyone saw it. Although his queen saw it.)

**Generations came and so did changes.**

Finn and Fionna were no longer the only humans.

The Ice King and Queen made a daughter, Princess Icily.

The Vampire King and Queen re-traveled the lands together, sending back mementos to their friends.

The Candy Royals took part in the invention of many technological advances, like the Mega sunscreen that allowed the vampire royals to come out during the day for at least an hour. Eventually they made it so they could come out for as long as they wanted.

Cake and Jake where the first cat and dog in history to fall in love and remain in love.

The nations of Aoaoao or Oaoaoa (It never got an official name) resumed a peaceful existence. The princes and corresponding princesses got married and had happy lives not worrying about getting old without love and other than, the occasional quests and bad people the land is peaceful and content.

But still to this day the girls, just like the boys, have a sleep over at the pink royals' castle and talk about everything.


End file.
